


All Grown Up

by fvalconbridge



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Happy Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Requited Love, Rimming, Role Reversal, Shameless Smut, Smut, Switching, seme misaski, uke akihiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvalconbridge/pseuds/fvalconbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh... Oh, God! Usagi-san.” The voice sent shivers down his spine as open mouthed kisses were planted on his neck. A breathless voice whispered seductively into his ear, “I want to make a mess of you, I think... I think it's your turn." Misaki moaned and licked the shell of Akihiko’s ear. Usagi was lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Akihiko sighed and rubbed his tired eyes, he looked at his watch and realised it was 10am. He had spent the whole night writing his manuscript... again.

 

“It’s time for some more coffee, I think,” he muttered, pushing away from his desk in his chair. He stood up stretching his aching limbs and then straightened his clothes before walking out of his study.

 

Since Misaki had left he had thrown himself into his work, he was writing an average of a book a week, his new series was selling by the million. The Boy-Love novels told the journey of two forbidden lovers who had been forced apart and lead a secret life by night. He spent hours getting inspiration from Misaki; it was different to what they used to share, as now the only way they could express desire was in phone calls and text messages.

 

As the years passed Misaki had got more comfortable talking to Akihiko on the phone; he wasn’t sure if it was because he couldn’t see him to be embarrassed, or if it was to do with him growing up, but either way their communication was the best it had ever been.

 

They spoke on the phone deep into the night about many things. Misaki would tell him all about his job and his boss who he hated, about how his studies were coming along, and about all the amazing things that he had seen in Australia. Akihiko was always interested in what he had to say, he listened hungrily. Sometimes they got upset, most the time it was Misaki and Akihiko he could tell he was deeply missed and he missed him in return.

 

Akihiko always tried to convince Misaki to let him go and visit, but the other man thought it would be more painful and would distract him from his studies. If he failed his courses then he would have to start from over again and would have wasted all that time for nothing. Sometimes Akihiko missed him so much that he had come close to leaving and just flying out to see him anyway, but he could never go through with it knowing how disappointed Misaki would be in him. He had asked for his support with this and wasn’t it Akihiko himself that had convinced Misaki to take this once in a life time experience? This was when the older man would get upset; he would feel so selfish for trying to deprive Misaki of his dreams.

 

Some nights they thought the distance would break them and they argued, but it wasn’t always like that because on other nights the older man would read his novels down the phone. They couldn’t stop the steamy conversations and breathless whispers. It had started off innocently and had progressed over the years; Misaki used to listen as he was interested in his work, but he would still call him a pervert. Akihiko lived to hear the blush in his voice. As the months went by Misaki got more interested in hearing the novels, after all, there was something sexy about hearing your boyfriend write dirty novels about the two of you. On these days, by the end of the first few pages, the two men would be whispering dirty things down the phone, stroking their erections in time and imagining it was the others hand. But it wasn’t always like that either.

 

It was like clockwork, Misaki always called at 9pm, but by 8 pm Akihiko could never think of anything else; he sat waiting for the phone to ring. It was a difficult and lonely life for him now, but he was lucky to still have Misaki’s affections after so long. Misaki was still very willing to be in a relationship with him and that meant everything to the man. They were a world apart, but someday they would be back together and he waited patiently for that day.

 

Akihiko walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on to boil. He made his coffee then sat on the couch sipping at it silently. It was quiet. He finished his coffee and slouched onto Suzuki-san, his hand skimmed something soft as it hit the floor, he grasped the small pink sweater and pulled it against him. He missed him, the apartment was quiet and empty without him.

 

It looked very much like Misaki still lived there; his stuff scattered around the apartment where Akihiko would hug it or look at it when he felt lonely. Little multicoloured post-it notes were still stuck on the fridge - reminding him what days to feed his eels, and what days the rubbish needed to go out, on the cups he could use for coffee and what plates he could not put in the microwave. Akihiko had not touched anything with the notes on, he used others the same, always following the instructions. There was even a photo of the two of them standing next to Akihiko’s laptop in his office, taken before he had left in desperation to have a picture of them together. Misaki was reluctant at the time but his smile in the photo radiated the happiness he was feeling in his lover’s arms.

 

Takahiro knew about their relationship although he had never been told, it was obvious even to him. He had come to visit Akihiko months after Misaki had left to find the notes everywhere, each with a little kiss in the corner. He hadn’t thought much of it until he had seen that photo and Misaki’s beaming smile as they hugged each other close. He never mentioned it to Akihiko; he accepted it and was happy that such important people in his life could make each other happy. Akihiko never mentioned it either even though he had realised Takahiro’s discovery, he was grateful to be accepted. The two had remained close friends.

 

Akihiko now slept in Misaki’s old bedroom because it still smelt of him and as he started to yawn he decided he was ready for bed, he could finish the manuscript tonight. He dragged himself up off the sofa and stumbled up the stairs exhausted, the pink sweater still clutched in his fist. He collapsed face first into Misaki’s bed and was soon in a peaceful sleep.

 

He woke up hours later feeling refreshed and ready to finish his manuscript before Misaki called. Craving a cigarette he dragged himself out Misaki’s bed and pulled open the door yawning. Akihiko found himself staring in amazement, one hand frozen on the door handle.

 

“Hello, Usagi-san,” Misaki said with a smile on his face. Akihiko couldn’t breathe; it had been three years... three long, long years. He rubbed his eyes just be sure he wasn’t still dreaming.

 

Misaki was stood smiling at him as if this happened every day, as if he had just returned from school like he used to long ago. The older man was speechless, completely in shock. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing was coming out.

 

His little Misaki had left a boy and returned a man, instead of looking down at him he only had to glance down as the man was barely inches shorter than him, maybe about his friend Hiroki’s height now if not taller. He was now staring into them big green eyes. His handsome face was no longer child-like and innocent but more refined and his features sharper. Finally, Akihiko exhaled and reached out to him, he laid a hand unsurely on his shoulder. It broke the spell and both men leaped forward and clung onto each other as if their lives depended on it.

 

They held each other for a lifetime; Misaki had buried one hand into Akihiko’s silver hair, the other was holding him firmly against his smaller body. He felt different, stronger and surer of himself, he radiated confidence but there was no doubting that this man was his beautiful Misaki. Akihiko buried his face into his lovers’ neck inhaling his scent, he still smelt the same. He felt as if he was on top of the world.

 

“I missed you _so_ much, Usagi-san.” His voice was deeper; the phone had disguised that fact.

 

“You’re finally home.” It was the only thing the man could think to say, there were just so many emotions and he didn’t know how to let them out. Misaki took and step back separating their bodies and looked into his eyes, it made Akihiko’s mouth dry and he licked his lips.

 

“I’m here to stay if you still want me....” His voice was unsure, even at a time like this, it just made Akihiko love him more. He was still the boy he had fallen in love with, he had just grew.

 

“Just promise me one thing Misaki, promise me, that we will be forever.” Akihiko’s heart was racing; surely Misaki could hear it in the silence of the room?

 

Misaki smiled widely, his eyes filling with tears and he whispered, so quietly, “I will always belong to only you, for the rest of my life.” Akihiko could not respond as the young man had pressed his lips softly against his own and he slipped into a world of bliss as his eyes fluttered closed.

 

He felt himself being pushed backwards but he had turned to jelly and was too weak to protest. It had been so long since his Misaki had touched him, he was in heaven.

 

The men kissed each other deeply trying to express all the things that they couldn’t say, getting lost in each other. Akihiko’s heart was beating fast and he was trembling, he could hardly believe this was happening. Their kisses soon became desperate; Misaki’s silky tongue slipped into his mouth dancing with his own, Akihiko’s breathing became heavy as he was being overwhelmed.

 

Misaki’s skin was starting to blush with heat, and as he was pressing against him he could feel him burning his skin. It was so different, Misaki’s kisses were progressively getting more dominant and forceful and it had pulled a moan out of him. Misaki pulled away to smile seductively at the man.

 

“Hmmm, moan for me, Usagi-san,” Misaki murmured and Akihiko obeyed as the words were going straight to his groin, he started moaning as his lover sent shiver of pleasure through his desperate body as he sucked on his bottom lip. His mind was starting to cloud; he was pulled back to reality when Misaki’s lovely mouth disappeared, he looked at the boy through hooded lids.

 

“Do you remember when we stayed at Teito Hotel? It was for the Kikukawashou Award Commemorative party,” Misaki whispered against his lips before kissing him again, their lips sliding together slowly and passionately, setting a new pace.

 

“How can I forget? It was the start of that trouble with Haruhiku. Why are we talking about this? Let’s just feel,” Akihiko whispered back into his lover’s kiss, he really didn’t want to be thinking of his wacky older brother right now. Misaki pulled back and leant his forehead against Akihiko’s, looking into his stormy eyes.

 

“What I mean to say is...” His voice was still quiet and was very calculated.  “When we were there you said something to me and it seems appropriate right now.”

 

“Oh, and what’s that?”Akihiko smirked, partly ignoring Misaki as he started to kiss him down his neck, he wanted to feel his Misaki all over him. He captured his lips again but this time with more force. They moaned simultaneously, and Usagi found himself pushed back against the wall, trapped, his eyes widened.

 

“You said, “Hurry up and become an adult, I want to see you attack me.”” Misaki licked the man’s neck, nibbling and sucking and sending spiralling sensations straight down to his cock. Akihiko was suddenly unbearably turned on. He attacked Misaki’s mouth, they kissed furiously, hands beginning to explore over once familiar territory. They both gasped as their hips ground together creating a delicious friction, shocks of pleasure ran through them both.

 

"Oh... Oh, _God_! Usagi-san.” The voice sent shivers down his spine as open mouthed kisses were planted on his neck. A breathless voice whispered seductively into his ear, “I want to make a _mess_ of you, I think... I think it's _your_ turn." Misaki moaned and licked the shell of Akihiko’s ear. Usagi was lost.


	2. Chapter 2

They stood kissing for a long while, enjoying the feel of each other but Akihiko could feel Misaki’s confidence ebbing away, he was slowing down. He started to wonder what was wrong when Misaki gently pulled away,  Akihiko kissed him on the nose affectionately in response. They leaned their foreheads together again and Misaki laughed quietly and awkwardly.

 

“I’m just nervous, that’s all,” he said, answering Akihiko’s silent question. “I mean, normally it’s different.” Akihiko smiled reassuringly, arms still holding him tight.

 

It had been so long for the both of them, now only familiar with their own hands and words whispered down the phone. It would be like their first time all over again. Both men were nervous and both didn’t want to mess it up. This needed to be special.

 

As Akihiko stared into his lover’s eyes, he sighed, he wanted Misaki so much maybe it was too soon for him. He may have changed on the outside but he was still his little Misaki. He leaned in close to his ear. “Well then,” he whispered, his voice sending shivers down Misaki’s spine. “Let’s get back to normality.” He crushed his mouth against his lovers, dominating him completely like he had done so many times those years ago.

 

Before Misaki could respond he was flipped upside down and was hanging over the larger mans shoulder, he yelped loudly.

 

“Is _this_ familiar enough for you?” He smirked.

 

“Ah! Usagi-san! I’m too big for this!” Misaki started to squirm, trying to get out of his grasp.

 

“That’s better! Now this we know!” Akihiko smiled and pulled open the door marching down the corridor a little faster than usual; Misaki was wobbling on his shoulder as he was unaccustomed to the man’s weight which had increased from his growth spurt. To him Misaki would never be too big to throw over his shoulder, so he kept quiet and as soon as he arrived into his room he dropped him on his king size bed, silently thankful it hadn’t been the floor.

 

 Akihiko now towered over Misaki as he was lying on the bed; he took a deep, steady breath as he stared at his lover’s beauty. Slowly and surely he leant forwards and climbed onto the bed, crawling up until he was close to where Misaki had fallen and then soon he was face to face with the young man. Misaki sat up and smiled, Akihiko grinned back as he climbed into his lap, legs either side of him.

 

An unreadable expression flittered across Misaki’s face and it made the man stop for a second, then suddenly a trembling hand was cupping his cheek. Akihiko smiled warmly. Such a small gesture was making him some undone.

 

Misaki leaned forward and started placing soft kisses at the man’s exposed neck. Amethyst eyes fluttered closed and Akihiko’s pink bottom lip was gripped tightly by his white teeth, a small whimper escaped from those lips. Misaki smiled, gaining confidence with every kiss he gave and every sound which slipped from the man above him.

 

Akihiko, much to his confusion, was starting to feel very warm and very fidgety. His mouth, it was dry and needed to be kissed, his skin was itching and it needed to be touched. His clothes were too hot-- he needed to feel to cool air on his skin. He squirmed.

 

 

Misaki gasped, Usagi had started rocking in small movement on his lap as if he was trying to move but not quite sure where to. He could feel his cheeks starting to burn as the man ground against his groin; he could feel himself starting to swell in his trousers. Unsurely, he pushed his hips up and into the man above him. A moan ripped from Usagi and he arched back slightly.

 

Misaki continued to rock back into him and stared at the neck bared in front of him. He wasn’t sure why but he leant forward and licked a trail up the expanse of skin, it was smooth and then became rough as it ran over the man’s stubble. It was a strange but he liked the feel of it on his sensitive tongue.

 

Akihiko’s eyes opened slowly and he moaned as he looked into Misaki’s eyes, the smaller man was staring straight at him with a look of desire. His breath caught in his throat.

 

There was a second when neither moved, they just stared, then slowly they leant forward and their lips met demanding strongly from each other, desperate to feel. Their lips slid together smoothly and Misaki slipped his tongue into that hot silk, forcing entry. The warm tongue pushed back against his and both men moaned.

 

The green eyed boy ran his hands over the white shirt in front of him, enjoying the feeling; Misaki broke the kiss to unbutton it. He fumbled over the small round fiddly objects with his hands still shaking, he had never undressed somebody before but as he slipped off the shirt from the square shoulders he didn’t care how embarrassed he had been. He was being displayed milky white skin, rosy pink nipples and a toned stomach that had light muscle underneath. Misaki moaned.

 

“You’re gorgeous,” he whispered, tracing his fingers over the man’s chest. Akihiko stared at Misaki, he was unsure what to say -- never had Misaki complimented his looks. His heart was beating so fast.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered back. Misaki was still staring.

 

“You’ve lost a lot of weight, Usagi-san,” he observed.

 

“I didn’t have your lovely cooking,” he answered simply. He made sure to eat three times a day like Misaki ordered him but his meals were never particularly nutritious.

 

“I’ve missed seeing you like this, I know I never admit it but I love to see you come undone.”

 

A slow grin formed on Akihiko’s handsome face. “So, undo me then.” He smiled thrusting his hips in the air, pushing his crotch closer to Misaki, it rubbed against his stomach. Misaki looked down at the large bulge pushing against the material and then placed a hand over the top of it, palming the heat there. The bulge grew hot and impossibly large under his hand and Misaki watched amazed.

 

He had never touched Usagi this way and he had definitely never looked _there_. He found himself wondering why, he had been so young and in denial back then. Only after he had left he had learned to love Akihiko so much more, he regretted the way he had pushed the man away in the years he lived with him before going to Australia. He had found himself wishing he had appreciated his affection so much more, but he hadn’t realised that until he didn’t have it anymore. But now, well, he had the man all to himself and he would never again miss an opportunity to show him how he felt.

 

Misaki felt like he needed to do this, he was scared, hell, he was petrified. But at the end of the day he knew everything would be okay, this was his Usagi-san after all.

 

He pressed his hand against the man’s erection again, he loved the feel of it under his hand, it felt so big and he rubbed his smaller hand against it. He licked his lips, wondering how big his Usagi actually was. When they made love them years ago the man used to stretch Misaki to the limit, fill him so completely. He had thought he felt that way because he was so small back then, Misaki licked his lips, apparently not...

 

Akihiko was breathing hard and grinding his cock against his lovers hand; he was pushing his ass against the hardness under him, he rubbed against it feeling greedy. He licked his lips; he loved all the different sensations, it made him feel overwhelmed with pleasure. He smiled to himself, he couldn’t help it because he kept thinking that this was how he must have made Misaki feel all them times. He gnawed at his lip, biting it hard and groaning loudly completely obvious to the way Misaki was looking at him. He moaned again his eyes screwed tight—

 

Suddenly he was pushed backwards and he cried out his shock as he landed on his back, Misaki appeared above him hovering and licking his lips.

 

“I think it’s about time to repay you...” he said biting his lip lustfully. “Do you want me to, Usagi Aki- hi- ko?” he whispered, playfully, dragging out the syllables of the man’s first name. The silver haired man moaned, the way Misaki had said his name, it was echoing through his mind.

 

As his eyes fluttered closed a warm wetness flittered across his sensitive nipple and he cried out, eyes wide.

 

“Ah, ah! Misaki!” The young man was teasing his nipple and had started fondling the other one, making them hard and erect under his tongue and fingers. Misaki was yet again wondering why he had not done this before. The man would be embarrassed to admit it but he was practically drooling. Akihiko was arching into him moaning shamelessly. He had never even dreamt that one day his Misaki would actually touch him this way.

 

Misaki was rubbing him through his trousers still and had started to kiss down his stomach feeling the muscles quiver under his touch. He felt a cold metal touch his chin, he almost jumped but he then realised it was just Usagi’s belt and he used his other hand to undo it.

 

Akihiko sat up leaning on his elbows, he watched Misaki undo his belt, his trouser button and then unzip them. It was a big relief on his aching cock as it had been tightly restricted, he moaned as he felt it throb. He was silently begging for the man to touch it.

 

Misaki was staring and his hand now hovered as if he was unsure what to do, after a few seconds the hand was back on him, rubbing him through his boxers. Akihiko moaned and flopped onto his back, he hadn’t been touched there by anyone in over 5 years, after all Misaki had never done this before. He felt like a teenager again, he was dangerously close to coming in his pants.

 

Misaki’s weight shifted and then he felt hot lips cover his, he opened his mouth eagerly responding to the probing tongue that was being pushed into his mouth. He thrust his hips forcing Misaki’s hand harder against his cock.

 

“Please, touch me,” he whimpered, between kisses.

 

“I am -- ” Misaki whispered.

 

“No, I mean, _touch_ me.”  Akihiko grabbed Misaki’s hand and slipped it just under his boxers. Misaki nodded and kissed him deeply again. Slowly his hand crept down and he gripped Akihiko’s cock for the first time, he sucked in a breath. It was large and hot in his hand and made him feel giddy with power as he felt his lover arch into him. A bit unsure what to do, he started pumping his hand slowly up and down, he listened to his Usagi to try and hear what he liked. He tried a few things until he had the man whimpering underneath him trashing his head from side to side, trusting up into his hand meeting every stroke.

 

“Oh, God, _fuck._ ”

 

Misaki flopped his head onto the sweaty shoulder beneath him; large hands were rubbing up and down his back clinging to him as the man beneath him came ever closer to release. Misaki bit his lip, this was a new type of pleasure, and his senses were swimming at the sounds and responses Akihiko was giving him.

 

“W- w- wait,” Usagi stammered out. Misaki stopped, pulling his hand away afraid he had done something wrong. “I- I want you to be inside me when I come,” the man whispered. The enormity of the situation came to Usagi and he held Misaki so tight in his big arms.

 

“This is a first time for me too, you know, Misaki,” he whispered into the man’s hair. Misaki moved his head from the man’s shoulder to look at Akihiko, his eyes wide and blushing at the confession. The silver haired man smiled kindly. “I want you to do this, so I can say I have given you everything I have. So, please Misaki, don’t stop.”


	3. Chapter 3

As such simple words were whispered from Akihiko’s mouth Misaki felt like his heart was being touched.

 

“Okay, ah...” He hesitated. “Akihiko,” Misaki whispered, diverting his eyes for a moment and blushing. The man underneath him raised an eyebrow in question but looked very pleased, that was the first time his lover had seriously called him by his given name. “Well.” Misaki gulped. “If I’m going to be making love to you I have to stop call you Mr Bunny, it’s a bit of a mood killer.”

 

Akihiko smiled. “Not for me,” he said kindly. “But maybe this once, Akihiko would be nice to hear.”

 

“Okay, Akihiko-san.” The man frowned.

 

“Chan.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“If you’re going to give me any honorific please, Misaki, let it be chan.”  Misaki smiled, he was a little startled by that. But after all they had been together five years and he was still giving him titles, Akihiko had always just called him Misaki. It was only fair the man wanted something more affectionate, chan was childish but that was part of the man’s personality and if it made him happy then that’s all that mattered. Misaki had got lost in this thoughts and realised Akihiko was waiting, laying there exposed for him.

 

“Okay, Akihiko chan.” He said staring into those deep amethyst eyes. They kissed again to renew their arousal having slowed the pace down with their short conversation. It didn’t take the men long to be panting into each other’s mouths again, Misaki pushed Akihiko laying him back down gently. Akihiko pulled him so the young man was laying on him in a fierce embrace as their lips connected once more.

 

Their kisses were fevered, their teeth bumping at times as they tried to get closer to the burning heat, the delicious taste of their lover. Misaki was the first to take control as he captured the man’s bottom lip, softly forcing him to open his mouth before sneaking his tongue inside, he was dominating the one he found there making Akihiko moan deeply, but Akihiko tore his mouth away. He starting planting firm kisses up Misaki’s jaw; his skin was smooth but had a slight prickle to it that didn’t used to be there. He nibbled on the man’s ear as he reached it, tugging at the soft flesh between his teeth gently.

 

Misaki shivered, he loved his ears being played with.

 

“You’re wearing too many clothes, Misaki,” the man breathed into his ear. Misaki licked his lips and shuddered at the seductive tone.

 

“I haven’t had my fun yet, Usa- Akihiko,” he whispered back. He snaked his hand down the man’s chest, over his flat stomach and down to the throbbing heat that was lying there, hard and twitching slightly. He ghosted his hand over the top, the older man gasped and squirmed trying to get that hand to touch him.

 

“Shhhh... Patience, Akihiko,” Misaki whispered, laying a kiss on his lips. He sat up, climbing off the man. He smiled looking right at him as he slowly hooked his hands under the grey trousers and his boxers, Akihiko lifted his hips slightly and Misaki pulled them down past his thighs in one swift movement. The older man lifted his knees to his chest so they could be taken off completely. Misaki threw them carelessly to the floor.

 

He stared at the man before him. Akihiko was flushed, his skin a light pink and Misaki was sure he could feel the heat radiating from this normally cool man. He had leant up on his elbows and proudly displayed himself for his lover.

 

Misaki was far away from his old thoughts when it came to this man, before he would always call him a pervert, old man or something equally as rude but now those thoughts never entered his mind. The distance between them had forced him to accept a few truths and one of those was his sexuality. He was gay, he had had time to think about it and now he accepted it. The other thing he thought about a lot was his Usagi, he was deeply in love with this man, and it was too late to go back now. And there was no denying he was completely attracted to everything about him.

 

He had spent many nights wondering what the man would look like under his clothes, even though they had been lovers Akihiko was a private person and had only removed all his clothes very few times and back then he had avoided looking at all costs. He would lay and fantasise about seeing him laying there stripped bare for only himself to see. The things he would think about doing once that thought was in his head would make the man blush. Misaki would be blatantly lying to himself if he could call himself straight after such things had passed through his head and his body had had such reactions. There was no Usagi there to blame on those nights, Usagi was the other side of the world and those were his private thoughts, feelings and his own hand that would bring him to completion every time. Akihiko was not there whispering in his ear or forcing him to do anything, Akihiko didn’t even _know_ he had such thoughts.  He had been forced to accept it.

 

Looking upon the man for the first time after so many nights of fantasising, Misaki couldn’t look away. For a man in his thirties Usami Akihiko had the body of a god, by no means did he look his age. Nothing could compare to what he had thought about, it was impossible to express the beauty of the man before him. Even in his fantasies he had not imagined he would look this way, in the distance he had truly forgotten what a wonderful creature Usami Akihiko was. Misaki was surprised and oh, what a lovely surprise it was.

 

“Hmmm...” The young man moaned, his eyes clouding over with lust. “My God, I have been missing out haven’t I?” He licked his lips and trailed a hand down his own chest firmly, popping the buttons quickly as they were loose. The shirt opened easily displaying young, tanned, muscled flesh. Misaki shrugged it off and didn’t even notice as it fell to the floor.

 

He trailed his hand down his chest again until he reached his groin where he shamelessly rubbed himself through his jeans, Akihiko’s eyes widened and he moaned. A bolt of pleasure had shot straight to his own groin as he watched the man in front of him. His cock was hot and aching and he so badly wanting to reach down and touch himself but couldn’t bring himself to move. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight of Misaki rubbing himself; he could see the man’s cock was pushing against his jeans, against the restraint.

 

Misaki removed his hand and then placed both of them on Akihiko’s hips. He shifted his position so he was on his knees comfortably and leant forward, licking a light trail down to the man’s cock, Akihiko watching hungrily. Misaki looked at his erection for a moment and blew cool air over it, smiling fondly as it twitched. It was bigger than his own by a good few inches, and an angry pink colour, he licked his lips nervously. He was proud to see there was a small trail of precome that was dripping from the shiny head and onto the man’s stomach.

 

“Am I making you wet, Akihiko chan?” The man could only stare as Misaki reached forward with a trembling hand and with his index finger swiped up the precum bringing it slowly in front of his mouth. His little pink tongue sneaked out and licked the digit and Misaki’s eyes fluttered closed. He hummed content as the taste ran over his taste buds.

 

With no hesitation now as he knew what to expect, Misaki leant forward and licked Akihiko’s dick from base to tip using the flat of his tongue.

 

It took all of Akihiko’s self control not to just fuck Misaki’s mouth there and then, this was his first time doing this, and he couldn’t act like a jerk no matter how badly he wanted to do that. He had to be patient and not forget that this man was still 10 years younger than him. Instead he squeezed his eyes tight and gripped at the sheet, he was sure he was going to tear it. He breathed deeply, starting to sweat and tremble. He couldn’t embarrass himself by coming so quickly, he was an adult and Misaki’s senior! He took some more steadying breaths to take control of his body again.

 

Meanwhile, Misaki opened his mouth and sucked at the head of Akihiko’s cock hungrily, it felt silky and that taste assaulted his tongue again, he lapped at it. He liked the feel of it in his mouth and sucked more of it in almost filling it, he moaned.

 

“Ah, _fuck_!” The man under him cried out as the vibrations ran through him.

 

Misaki felt encouraged and started to move his head up and down sucking Akihiko in and out of his mouth, he was a bit put off by the obscene slurping noises but didn’t stop. He almost jumped as he felt two hands tangle into his hair and gently guiding him to a comfortable rhythm. Now this was better.

 

“Ahh...” Akihiko slowly started to thrust into his mouth, very gently as not to frighten him. It only took a few thrusts for Misaki to start taking control again now he had realised what he liked. Misaki started teasing him, he had trailed one hand down his waist past his hips and moved his leg up. He ran his hand up and down the back of his leg and slowly but gradually cupped his ass, Akihiko lifted his leg higher for better and easier access.

 

Misaki pulled his mouth away slowly and Akihiko’s cock snapped back onto his stomach, leaving a string of spit that broke quickly. Misaki shifted slightly again to look at Akihiko. His chest was heaving and he was laying there in pure bliss. He pulled his other leg to his chest and only then did the other man open his eyes and smiled widely at him. Misaki’s breath caught in his throat at the sight before him.

 

Leaning forward, he left a trail of enthusiastic kisses down the back of the man’s thigh, his other hand gently kneading the flesh of his bottom. Akihiko licked his lips nervously and spread his legs wider as Misaki’s kisses got closer and closer to their destination.

 

Akihiko’s skin was smooth under his lips and was so very, very hot to touch, he relished the feeling. He leant back slightly as he had reached the inevitable. He stared at the beautiful man that was displaying himself for only Misaki, he would never deny this man what he wanted. He couldn’t.

 

He bought his hand to his mouth licking one of his fingers; his hand was trembling as he traced the digit lightly over Akihiko’s twitching entrance. He rubbed it slowly, just in small, hesitant and careful circles as he watched the man’s face intently for his response.

 

“Is that okay?” he whispered, feeling very unsure.

 

“Mmmm,” the man moaned, nodding his head. “Yeah, that’s good Misaki.” The young man gulped. His eyes flicked down where his finger was gently pressing at the wet, pink skin. He was contemplating what to do next. He wasn’t quite ready to go inside yet and he didn’t think Akihiko was either. If it was him laying there, what would he want? Being fully honest with himself he knew what he would want, what he would be silently begging for. He took a deep, steadying breath before forcing himself to ask permission. After all, Akihiko had confessed he had never done this before, maybe he wouldn’t want _that_.

 

“Can I, erm, can I t-t-taste you?” He stumbled over the word, blushing.

 

“Oh, _fuck_. Yes, Misaki, you can taste me.” The words were practically moaned. Akihiko subconsciously lifted his legs higher; it did not go unnoticed by Misaki who started to gain his confidence again. He leant forwards and licked his lips to give them moisture before tentatively leaning forward and licking Akihiko.

 

The man gasped loudly and arched upwards. Misaki jumped back startled by such an open response.

 

“Haha...” The man leant onto his elbows, blushing to his ears, he was laughing in an embarrassed fashion. “Sorry, Misaki, I didn’t mean to startle you, I just didn’t expect it to feel like that.”

 

Misaki smiled knowingly, Akihiko used to turn him to jelly by doing this. “It’s really good, huh?” He smiled, leaning back down and holding the man’s legs in place as he swirled his tongue around the entrance.

 

“Ah, ah, Misaki,” the man gasped out as he felt the tongue assault him.

 

Misaki had no mercy as he licked Akihiko, sucking and pushing his tongue inside the man ripping responses from him; he was trashing his head side to side and whimpering loudly, a quivering mess.

 

“Misaki, _please_!” he cried out. Misaki pulled away feeling very hot. He licked his lips and tried to slow his breathing down. He never would have thought pleasuring someone could be so fun, it was no wonder Akihiko used to be forever attacking him.

 

Misaki was losing himself in the power. When he kissed Akihiko he would make a humming noise, when he licked he would moan softly, if bit, sucked or if he pushed his tongue firmly against him he would cry out.  The noises the man was making were addictive.

 

He sat up staring at the man for a long time; _he_ was doing this to this gorgeous person, him, Takahashi Misaki. It was hard to wrap his mind around that thought.

 

Akihiko flushed under the attention when he realised he was being watched and suddenly he knew how Misaki had felt all those times, so very, very exposed. But the man’s gaze did not falter, he just stared and him.

 

“Don’t, it’s embarrassing...” he mumbled, sitting up slightly shifting his attention to the toys on the floor.

 

“No it’s not, it’s only me.”

 

“It’s because it’s you.” Akihiko’s eyes widened the second the words left his lips, the words Misaki had once said to him, that had found amusing and endearing at the same time. He had a sudden urge to cover his face with a pillow, he resisted and stared annoyed at the hand that had just been about to reach for it, he frowned slightly. He was truly starting to understand Misaki a lot better now their positions had been reversed, all those times he could never understand were becoming clear. What also came with the understanding were the feelings, he was embarrassed and he didn’t want to look up at the man who suddenly appeared hovering above him, smiling widely.

 

Akihiko tried to divert his gaze again but Misaki grabbed his face and held it in place forcing him to look.

 

“Do you have any idea what that just did to me?” Misaki whispered. Akihiko was still deeply embarrassed; Misaki had made him into his Uke, this was a serious blow to his male pride and he wasn’t sure how to make himself feel better again. He hadn’t realised the emotions that would be involved in swapping their roles.

 

Just as he was beginning to doubt this whole thing he felt a hand tangle in his and he looked down at them. It was a hand that fit his perfectly. He watched unsure of what the man was doing as he moved his hand in-between the both of them. Akihiko held his breath as his hand was placed over Misaki’s thumping heart, he could feel every frantic beat.

 

He had thought he was teaching Misaki but it looked like this was new for both of them. All Akihiko’s insecurities fluttered away with that heartbeat and he closed the bare inches that were separating their lips, ready and eager to learn more.


	4. Chapter 4

Akihiko gasped into that hot mouth. Misaki was fondling his left nipple, rolling the bud between his fingers. He had never had a lover play with him there before and he was surprised how good it felt from such a simple action. Especially since he used to love touching Misaki here them years ago. He would love watching them go hard and so pink under his fingers and from his mouth. He pushed his chest up into the touch.

“Ahhh.” His eyes squeezed tighter together and his mouth was ravished as he cried out. Misaki circled his tongue with Akihiko’s, and then pulling away he kissed his way downwards.

Akihiko moaned as Misaki moved his hands to new places. 

“Nnnnn.” His sharp white teeth were grinding together as he groaned. Misaki was all over him again, that wicked little tongue torturing his nipples as his fingers slowly circled around his entrance making him squirm. He was very, very slowly craving that intimate touch. His hips had a life of their own and were grinding up and down in time to his digits.

Misaki had him pinned on the bed now, the firm pressure of his large hand pressing into his shoulder and had drawn Akihiko’s legs on either side of him. Misaki pressed his fingers more firmly against him, just slowly starting to push inside the burning flesh.

Akihiko bit his lip.

“God, Misaki.” He breathed deeply, all the time he was pushing back against them fingers that were making him throb in need. Every time he thought he would feel one slip inside his lover would pull them away. “Please, just, put them in,” he gasped. They were so, so teasing and he had got so, so curious. 

Misaki looked up from the man’s chest then pulled himself up hovering above him. Akihiko had his eyes closed but they opened as he felt lips press firmly against his, once then twice, softly and a tongue lick a dangerous trail away from his mouth and to his ear. Hot breath ghosted over him as Misaki whispered.

“Do you want it, Akihiko? “ He pressed his finger inside a small way, enough to make his lover want more. He moved his restraining hand from the man’s shoulder and down to his leaking erection which he had not touched in some time. He slowly pumped his big cock up and down then licked the shell of the man’s ear.

“Yeah, put them in,” He shivered, lifting his hips slightly off the bed trying to get closer to that teasing touch.

“Are you ready then, Akihiko?” Misaki whispered playfully as he pushed them digits against him again.

Akihiko frowned.

“I’m not a girl, yo--” He fell silent and his eyes were wide and expression surprised as for the first time something was inside him. He gulped as the finger slid in deeper and started to move.

It didn’t hurt, it just felt strange; he could feel it inside him but he couldn’t really feel anything sensual. But he could feel Misaki’s eyes on him and he turned his head blushing. He was a bit disappointed as he had expected more. He took a few deep breaths and opened his legs wider to try and enjoy the experience. He was still totally open-minded with this situation, he wanted to enjoy it. Misaki wasn’t doing it wrong as he was shadowing the things that he used to do to him. When he had done those things, touched Misaki here he would reduce him to be completely incoherent with arousal and pleasure. This feeling was so very, very strange.

Misaki’s finger felt slick inside him and moved easily in slow movements.

“Does it hurt?” Misaki was trying to read his facial expression and was feeling unsure as the man under him looked was looking slightly confused.

Akihiko did not speak but shook his head ‘no’. Misaki leant forward and was pressing kisses against his neck as his other hand ran up and down his hip in a soothing manner.

“What’s wrong Akihiko? Do you want to stop?” the boy whispered. His breath tickled.

“No, it’s just that I expected... more?”

Misaki pulled back and grinned at him now understanding what he needed.

“You want... more?”

The second those words left his mouth Misaki pushed his other finger into Akihiko and a moan was pulled from him. His hole felt stretched and he could feel every inch that was slowly pumping in and out of him and there was muscles being touched that he hadn’t known had existed. 

“Mmmm...”

“Is that better?”

“Nnnnn,” Akihiko was grinding his teeth again an action that he previously had never done so it must obviously be something that he only did because of Misaki.

“Mmm, you’re making me so hard Akihiko. You feel so tight around my fingers.” Akihiko whimpered pushing his ass against each thrust of Misaki’s hand. A tingling was starting to emerge inside him; it was like a pool spreading. He wasn’t even sure where it was coming from but he had never felt it before and was craving more.

“More, please?” He gasped into Misaki’s ear, scratching his nails lightly down the soft skin of Misaki’s back then coming to rest on his shoulders. The young man was still hovering above him, whispering into his ear. 

“More, you say?” he whispered seductively, his long fingers pushing in as deep as he could and then withdrawing them until they almost slipped out. “Are you telling me you are greedy for more of my fingers inside you? That is so fucking hot....” Misaki closed his eyes at the thought. Akihiko nodded, happy that he was turning his boyfriend on. 

Misaki couldn’t see him nod but could feel him and gasped as the man’s nails dug into his shoulders.

“Come on Misaki, stop fucking teasing!” he growled. “Just give me more.” 

Akihiko was hot and wet around Misaki’s fingers but not enough to take three fingers inside. He didn’t want him to feel any pain so he pulled his fingers out slowly so he could loosen him up. Akihiko groaned at the loss after feeling so full.

He gasped, shocked, suddenly his knees were pushed impossibly high so they were almost at each side of his head and his ass was in the air.

“Ah!” He blinked trying to figure out was had just happened and his hands clutched onto the mattress trying to support himself unaware Misaki was holding him there. What the hell had just happened? He was surprised he could even balance like that comfortably. “Fucking hell, that’s good for my age,” he exclaimed, then snapped his mouth closed as he realised Misaki had heard him. Embarrassment was soon gone as he felt Misaki start to kiss over his puckered entrance.

He let go of the sheets on the bed realising Misaki was holding him up and gripped his legs behind his knee’s, he lifted his head. It was painful and strained his stomach muscles but he was rewarded with the sight of Misaki licking him. He was trembling and quivering from the position but desperately clung to his legs wanting more.

“Ah, fuck, more!” The wetness pushed inside him deep in small stabbing motions, practically fucking his hole. It felt so hot and he was throbbing, convulsing, twitching around Misaki’s tongue. “Nnnn...” He bit his lip hard. He was sweating and was having trouble holding his legs up as his skin was slippery. “More, please,” he begged. He was past caring what he sounded like and wasn’t bothered as he felt Misaki chuckle against him.

Misaki’s fingers were slowly pushing inside him again, opening him further with the scissoring motions, still at that demanding angle. His muscles were starting to ache from the position but it only made him want it more.

“Nnn, fuck.” Akihiko was trembling furiously, gripping at his legs trying to keep them open so he was on display. For the first time in his life he was feeling thoroughly debauched.

Misaki was in a daze. Lost in the power and dominance of the situation he was thoroughly lost with all the feelings he was experiencing while touching his lover. The smells, sounds, and oh, the feeling of Akihiko’s body under his hands and his tongue; even responsive to his words. He was feeling slightly drunk. His eyes were stuck watching his fingers disappear into Akihiko’s, his hole was pink and twitching, so wet and greedy it felt as if it was pulling him inside as if he belonged there. His walls were searing hot, smooth and silky and so, so tight around the digits. 

His groaned as he started to fuck Akihiko’s hole deeper adding another finger somewhere in the process, he wasn’t even sure when. He was transfixed watched Akihiko’s entrance stretch around his fingers and he started to finger fuck him harder, Misaki’s breathing was frantic, his mouth dry and his eyes unblinking. 

“Mmmm, you like that don’t you?” he whispered, curling the fingers inside him slightly.

“Nnnn.” Akihiko’s mouth was open and jaw locked in place, moaning and panting, pleasure etched into his features.

“What was that? Aki-hi-ko?” Misaki stabbed his fingers forward with every syllable, a dirty smirk on his face.

“Yes, fuck, I love it! I love you! Just please don’t fucking stop, don’t fucking stop, don’t stop...” Akihiko chanted the words quietly over and over, pushing his ass against the intrusion.

Misaki was hitting something, something inside him and it was pooling in the bottom of his stomach making his aching cock drip, precome was smeared over his stomach. He had never felt anything like this before, oh god.

Misaki leant forward holding Akihiko in place better which gave his aching muscles a rest, the relief was unbelievable. It also meant he didn’t have to hold his legs behind his knees anymore and so he rested them on the bed again his fists gripping the sheets. Misaki was leaning over him again; he lowered the man’s bottom into his lap, fingers buried inside the whole time and his legs rested on his shoulders.

“I used to fantasize about fucking you,” he whispered, inches away from Akihiko’s gasping mouth.

“Ah!” Akihiko cried out at the confession, eyes screwed tightly shut, tears leaking out the sides from such an intense pleasure.

“I would wank myself with my fingers inside, I would imagine it was you my fingers were fucking. But nothing but you can possibly feel this good.”

It must have been those words because suddenly the feelings inside shifted to something different. Akihiko was well past the pleasure from any orgasm he had ever had and was completely unaware he was coming until he felt the hot splash against the stomach. Misaki gasped, his fingers now just nudging gently against his prostate as they were convulsed around. It was his first orgasm that he had not had to stimulate his cock; he had come with it untouched. He came harder and more than ever before, moaning loud at the new feeling of really being able to ride an orgasm.

“Fucking hell, mmmmm!” He was tingling from head to toe, he felt like he was in heaven.

Misaki slowly slipped his fingers out as Akihiko relaxed back into the bed; he climbed off him letting the man’s legs rest. 

“Was that okay?” He asked smiling widely and fondly at Akihiko who was resting his arm over his face, he flopped down next to him.

“Fuck,” he gasped, chest still rising and falling rapidly, his throat was burning.

“That good, eh?” Misaki joked. He slowly peeled away his arm to press a kiss to the man’s cheek; he brushed his hair off his forehead where it was sticking. Akihiko’s eyes fluttered open and he turned to face his love next to him. He leaned back in closing the distance between their lips.

“I love you, Misaki,” he whispered between kisses, a little breathlessly.

“I love you too, Usagi-san,” he whispered back, genuinely.

“Misaki?”

“Hmmm?” 

Their lips had not yet separated.

“Taste me,”

“Whaa-”

Akihiko smirked as he pushed Misaki onto his back then was suddenly straddling his waist. Using one hand he grabbed Misaki’s wrists and held them above his head. The young man’s eyes widened, now this was familiar! He watched as Akihiko ran his finger through the come that was decorating his stomach and bought it to Misaki’s lips.

“Ah! Usagi-san, no! Akihiko!” Misaki squirmed a little before seeing the hurt look flash over Akihiko’s face then stopped. He opened his mouth but refused to look at the man when he was teasing him like this, he couldn’t see the man smile as he wiped a small amount onto his tongue. 

Misaki’s face screwed up comically.

“Ew! That’s gross,” he complained. Akihiko looked crushed, this Misaki did notice. “Ano, it’s just because it’s cold!” He rushed the reason before laughing awkwardly. Akihiko’s smile returned and Misaki let out a sigh of relief.

...

“So...”

“Yeah...”

They stared at each other, Akihiko in Misaki’s lap, it was very awkward and Misaki was starting to flush. He really hoped it was okay what he had done to Akihiko. He chewed his lip worried.

“Wanna fuck me?” Misaki’s eyes bulged as his lover suddenly ground down against his cock which was starting to harden again.

“Baka! Don’t say it like that!”

“Then how should I say it? Shag me, pound me, make me your bitch?” Akihiko’s old smirk was back and he was back to enjoying teasing his lover, watching him blush like mad. The initial shock of Misaki arriving home had worn off and he was starting to find his feet now, confidence back and curiosity unbearable. 

Usami Akihiko was back and very much determined to give his first time bottoming to Takahashi Misaki.


	5. Chapter 5

Akihiko had a mischievous glimmer in his eyes as he stared down at his lover.

 

“Well, are you going to do me or just lay there looking good enough to eat?” He smiled.

 

“Hmmm.” Misaki grinned. “I love the sound of that.”

 

“Which one?” Akihiko leant in close pressing their bare chests together as he whispered to him. “Would you like me to ride your cock or to ravish you?”

 

Misaki’s breath hitched at the words. Even though he was used to such dirty things dripping out of his mouth he never grew tired of hearing them and the effect it had on his body never ceased.

 

“It has been so long since I have felt your tongue on my skin....” he whispered back, arching his chest into the man laying on him, the weight was delicious.

 

“Is that your way of asking me for... something?”Akihiko was amazed by his confidence, it was sexy. He was constantly in awe of his beloved Misaki.

 

“Maybe,” he whispered back, making himself sound innocent and young again but the whole time he had that cheeky smile on his face. Akihiko pulled away sitting up to talk to Misaki better but was silenced as he watched Misaki lift his arms above his head in a sign of submission.

 

Akihiko groaned as he watched Misaki’s muscles pull tight. He traced his hand over his chest and stomach which was hard and hot and beautiful.

 

“Mmmm.” He groaned, loving the feel of him under his fingertips. “This is new, you are so strong now.” Akihiko bit his lip, eyes taking the in appearance of his young lover.

 

“I learned to surf when I was in Australia, it toned me up nicely.”

 

“I can see that, you are gorgeous.” He was still running his hands over the muscle; it made him feel old touching such beauty but very very special. “I’m at my limit, I need to touch you.” He really truly did.

 

“Well then, what are you waiting for?” Misaki looked very seductive in that moment.

 

“Mmm, you really have grown up, haven’t you?”

 

Misaki laughed. “I suppose I have!”

 

“Well then, let me unwrap this lovely package, all the way from Australia, I bet it is exquisite.” Akihiko climbed off Misaki and sat between his legs comfortably. Their eyes locked as he unzipped his jeans and pulled them off in one swift movement. He couldn’t help but gasp softly as he eyes had shifted to the large bulge in Misaki’s black boxers.  He had never seen Misaki in black underwear before, this too was new.

 

“Nnnn.” There he went grinding his teeth again, he had to stop himself. Akihiko reached forward to fondle him. Rubbing around the hard length Akihiko felt his arousal flare. He wanted nothing more than to see Misaki’s beautiful cock. “You have grown bigger here too,” he whispered.

 

“I would look silly if I had not grown there too.”

 

“I honestly thought I would never see the day, it seems your theory is correct. You have practically caught up with me.”

 

“Usagi-san, shut up and touch me already.” Akihiko only smiled.

 

“Yes sir,” he joked then hooked his fingers under the Misaki’s boxers carefully pulling them down. Misaki bit his lip, it had been so long that Akihiko had seen him this way and he was slightly self conscious. He had worked hard to become a man worthy of Akihiko’s affection so he acted confident and proud as he should be as he lay there exposed.

 

The older man did not say anything but his heart swelled at the sight before him, purely for the fact Misaki was not shying away. His hands were trembling with need to touch him.

 

Misaki was laying there looking like some type of Adonis, his hair was lighter from the sun, his skin tanned. He was broader and more defined with his frame and muscles and how he held himself. Akihiko’s eyes raked over him and to the small trail of hair that ran from his bellybutton and down to his groin where a small patch of curls were hiding behind his erection. It was hard lying on his stomach twitching slightly.

 

His mouth was watering at the sight so he leant forward and without warning took as much of it into his mouth as was physically possible. He hummed in approval as his mouth had to stretch around the hard length.

 

“Hnnn, fuck!” Misaki cried out, trembling everywhere.

 

Akihiko had swallowed about three quarters of Misaki’s cock but was unable to take in anymore even as he tried. He wrapped his hand around the base before he started bobbing his head sucking around it. His other hand went to his own cock which was coming to life at the feel of Misaki’s dick in his mouth. He tasted heavenly and Akihiko felt slightly perverted as he got painfully hard as he gagged on Misaki’s length as he got too enthusiastic.

 

“ _Akihiko_ ,” Misaki cried out loudly.

 

He buried his hands into the damp silver locks that were in between his legs and he licked his lips. He trust up into the man’s mouth on instinct and he could feel his ass start to throb in need. He was so used to touching himself there when he touched his cock; it was out of habit from Akihiko as he always touched there when they were together years ago. He could feel it throb and he opened his legs wider clenching the muscles in his ass as he tried to get himself off. His mind was chanting with every thrust up into that hot mouth.

 

_Inside, Inside, please touch me, inside..._

“God, I am _such_ a uke,” He murmured, covering his face with his arm.

 

Akihiko’s movement stilled as he heard the quiet words. He slowly let the thick organ slide out of his mouth and he licked his lips staring up at Misaki. He could see his flaming cheeks. Ah, now there is the Misaki he remembered.

 

“Do you not want to go on top?” he whispered very quietly, as he did not want to discourage any decision that Misaki made, it was unimportant what he wanted. He stroked comforting circles on the man’s thighs.

 

“Of course I want to, I...” Misaki fell silent, he was so embarrassed. He had promised himself that he would take control and stop being on the receiving end all the time. But here he was with Akihiko between his legs and him craving to be fucked.

 

“Yes?”

 

Misaki groaned, embarrassed.

 

“Misaki if you want something you can ask me. I will do anything for you.”

 

“I just, can you touch me?”

 

“... I am--”

 

“No, I mean, at the _back_?”

 

“You want me _inside_?”

 

They had never stopped whispering to each other.

 

“You can always go on top next time,” Akihiko said kindly, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice but Misaki heard it. He moved his arm and sat up looking at his lover.

 

“No.” His voice was shaking. “It’s my turn to make love to you.”

 

“Mmmm, really?” Akihiko smiled and climbed back onto him sitting on his thighs. “Well then, make me yours.” He fell forwards his arms shooting out to catch himself as he crashed his lips against the waiting pair beneath him. He dominated them forcing his tongue inside eager to taste. He shifted up until he was sitting on top of Misaki’s erection and slowly he ground himself down against it. He slid easily against him as he was stretched and lubricated from Misaki’s fingers, tongue; and his saliva was on Misaki from pleasuring him moments before.

 

As the crown of Misaki’s cock slipped past his entrance he felt it burn as it pushed slightly inside and he silently panicked. He didn’t have any lube, he hadn’t a need for it after Misaki left; he had never touched himself _there_ before and he didn’t use it when wanking. Misaki must have read his mind as he laid his hands around the man’s hips and gently rolled him so he was on top. He planted a loving kiss against his lips.

 

“I want you to get on your hands and knees it will be less painful that way.” Those green eyes were staring straight into his purple ones, making him feel like he was baring his soul. He gulped nervously and nodded his head.

 

“I love you, Misaki.”

 

“I love you too, Akihiko.”


	6. Chapter 6

Akihiko practically bounced in excitement off Misaki as he got on his hands and knees as instructed by the man. He grabbed a pillow to lean his arms on and stared face down into it, completely confident as he opened his legs wide. He shook his bottom from side to side and turned to show Misaki his big smile in a playful manner. It soon dropped off his face as Misaki smacked his left arse cheek; he heard the sound of the smack resounding around the room before he felt the sting.

 

“AH!”  He faked a shocked expression and Misaki laughed and kissed him on the cheek. “One would think you were flirting with me, Misaki.”

 

“And what if I am?” He said it very seriously before kissing the man on the lips tenderly.

 

He blushed at the intimate action. His smile was back and it was large and lit up his eyes and his face. He could feel Misaki climb behind him and buried his face into the pillow for a second as the situation caught up to him. He was going to let Misaki fuck him.  He nodded to himself and pulled his face from the pillow breathing deeply once before telling himself to relax. It was Misaki after all, it would be okay, he wouldn’t hurt him.

 

“Are you sure you want this, Akihiko?” Misaki whispered. He was knelt behind the man and reached forward stroking up and down his milky skin. He started at his shoulders, all the way down to the exposed globes in front of him, then reaching around to do the same at the front of his body. He lingered at the feel of the muscle on the man’s stomach on the journey back up. His nails scratched briefly over the Akihiko’s nipples, he didn’t dwell there but ran that soothing light trail up and down the man’s lean body. He watched as in fascination as goose bumps erupted on the man’s skin causing Akihiko to shiver in pleasure.

 

It was hard to concentrate on anything but those hands on him and the man behind him but suddenly the weight of the situation started to bare down upon him. Akihiko licked his lips as he thought. It was certainly an unexpected turn of events but he was not upset about this new change to their relationship. He was welcoming it and very excited that Misaki was now responding so enthusiastically to the physical side of their relationship. He would have happily had those little responses from him that were so adorable forever because that was part of the boy he loved, the denial was so endearing to Akihiko. But _this_ had honestly taken his breath away.

 

He had thought it was impossible to love Misaki anymore than he already did but he had been proved wrong the moment the man had returned to him. The distance had made his heart grow fonder and no way could he deny Misaki of this. This was the one thing he had never let another man do to him and nobody but the beautiful being behind him ever would.  And he was of course so very curious after such an amazing orgasm earlier.

 

“What else is there to want but this moment?” he whispered into the dimly lit room. The sun was starting to set outside, the hours had ticked by unnoticed as the men got lost in each other, leaving the room in a soft glow. “I _need_ this Misaki, I need to give myself to you. I want you to know that I belong to you as you belong to me.”

 

The words struck Misaki deep in his heart and he was so happy in that moment he could feel his eyes well up with unshed tears of joy. He tutted to himself and started blinking them away a small smile on his face.

 

“Are you quoting one of your novels, Akihiko?” he joked, leaning forward to rest against the man, his arms circling around him and holding him tight.

 

Akihiko didn’t answer, he didn’t have to as he could read Misaki’s actions perfectly and knew those words had made his lover happy.

 

Misaki nuzzled his cheek against the man’s neck for a moment.

 

“Are you comfortable?”

 

“Hai,” Akihiko answered honestly and with no hesitation, he had obviously never been in this position before but he was okay with it. He felt Misaki nod against his skin. The man gave him one last squeeze before letting go of his waist and placing his hands on Akihiko’s bottom which he started to massage.

 

Akihiko sighed a happy sigh. He was just so relaxed.

 

Misaki brushed the man’s hair forward; it was long enough to brush out the way, most of it falling over Akihiko’s lidded amethyst eyes. He laid comforting kisses on the newly exposed skin at the back of his neck and gradually worked his hands closer to their destination. He rubbed his fingers down the crease a few times making Akihiko gasp who’s mouth was open in pleasure as he panted, his heart beating strongly.

 

Misaki licked his fingers messily before very slowly pushing two inside, twisting and scissoring them to try to stretch him out. The man was very sensitive from earlier and groaned pushing his ass back into those fingers.

 

“Nnnnn...”

 

Akihiko breathed in deep trying not to hold his breath in anticipation. He could feel he was wet and those fingers were moving so tantalising inside him as there was no discomfort because of before. He could hear Misaki’s breathing was quick and was turned on by the thought, his cock throbbed. He felt Misaki sit up and was cold without the man covering him but did not complain as those fingers were still moving inside.

 

Misaki licked his lips aroused as Usagi moaned under him. There was just something about hearing those noises which drove him wild. He even groaned himself as he slipped his fingers out and stared at the slippery digits. He smeared the liquid on his cock then spat into his hand adding to it and then again to lubricate Akihiko’s hole. He placed his hands on his ass again and spread his cheeks, he looked at the little hole and then at his cock. Would it really fit inside? He shook his head at the silly thought. He shuffled forward a few inches to position himself in front of his lover. He didn’t bother to line up as he figured if he ground against him enough Akihiko would let him slide inside nicely and hopefully pain free. Akihiko used to do it all the time in their passionate times together.

 

He leaned forward again and he could hear Akihiko make a content humming noise in the back of his throat which made him smile. His breath was now kissing across the man’s neck as he was curled around him.

 

Akihiko gasped loudly and ground his teeth together as he felt his lover’s shaft slide against him. He pushed back against Misaki as he felt the blunt head press firmly against his entrance as it slid past. The silver haired man felt this once, then twice, before it pressed inside a few millimetres and he felt himself tingle at the intrusion. He couldn’t help himself as he rocked back into it.

 

“Ah,” Misaki gasped, as he heard Akihiko’s breath suddenly hitch as he slid inside further. He stopped all movement, panicking. He squeezed his eyes so tight together and spread his legs a bit wider; shuffling his knees closer to Akihiko he gained better balance as he was afraid of falling forwards. He laid kisses over the man’s shoulder and felt him relax.

 

 It was unlike anything Misaki had ever felt before. Nothing could compare to it, not his hand or even Akihiko’s mouth. He breathed steadily and felt so very young as he tried to stop himself from coming right then, he was only inside a few inches but the heat was overwhelming. Slowly, he eased inside.

 

Akihiko felt him slide in further again. It hurt. It felt like he was being stretched too far, as if it was caught on his skin and he gulped. He shot his hand to his hip where Misaki’s was and desperately tried to hold his hand.

 

“Are you okay?” The young man tried to sooth him.

 

“Yeah, just hurts,” Akihiko gulped again audibly.

 

“Do you want me to pull o--”

 

“No!” His breathing was now harsh as he tried not to concentrate on the pain, it was very bearable but he thought if he pulled out now then he would not want him back inside.

 

“I’m barely inside...” The man whispered back, concerned he gripped that hand tighter.

 

“It’s fine, Misaki just go slow,” Misaki nodded but then realised Usagi-san could not see him so he whispered a firm, “Hai.” He tried to feel confident but his hands were trembling he was so nervous. He had waited so long for this moment, many nights alone without his lover unable to show how he really felt. It left him feeling very determined to pleasure the gorgeous man underneath him. Usagi-san trusted him and he needed to be careful with the man’s body and mind so very slowly he started to push inside.

 

“Wait!” He almost jumped but caught himself in time but could not stop his hand clenching in panic, he had squeezed the man’s hip and hand very hard. “Y-You remember our first time?”

 

“Hai.”

 

“Like that, please?” Misaki could never forget his first time and did remember clearly what the man was referring to. Very carefully he thrust in and out in small motions going in a little deeper every time but never pulling out. He moaned loudly and gripped that large hand tightly, trying not to just pound into him. He realised he was trembling not with nerves anymore but with need.

 

Akihiko let out a loud groan squeezing Misaki’s hand and fisting the sheet, brow furrowed and teeth were bared in pain but the hum of pleasure was becoming clearer with each thick inch that penetrated his body.

 

“Was that a good moan or a bad moan?” Misaki asked, his voice was strained as the man felt so, so tight around him. He kept up the gentle motion rocking back and forth slowly until he was fully inside.

 

“Good! Misaki it feels so _good_.” Misaki was a little alarmed as Akihiko’s voice was dripping with uncontained emotion. He sounded like he was sobbing his breathing was so broken, green eyes widened in fear; had he hurt Akihiko? Misaki tilted his head to the side just to be sure he hadn’t actually reduced the man to tears but moaned loudly at the sight that met him after relief ran through him running his blood hot again. Pure bliss was etched into the man’s features for the umpteenth time that evening. He squeezed the man’s hip tighter and thrust into him deep unable to control himself anymore.

 

“Mmmmm, fuck, _Akihiko_.” Misaki was biting his lip and he upped the pace now thrusting harder into the squirming man underneath him.

 

Akihiko was lost, his vision blurred and his mind clouded. He felt so close the man leaning on him, his mind was focused on Misaki. He loved the sensations that seemed to be wired into his soul. He could feel Misaki’s smaller hands burning his skin where he was being gripped so possessively as if he was a life support, as if Misaki _needed_ him. He could feel the man’s hot breath on the back of his neck, each gasping breath that was drowned out by moans. His skin was smooth as it rubbed sensually against his and Akihiko felt like he was drowning in him.

 

“Nnnn.” Akihiko ground his teeth together as Misaki changed his angle and it felt a little bit different than it had before, it wasn’t bad it was just different and felt a bit...less. That was until Misaki opened his mouth and his words replaced the lost sensations.

 

“Fuck Akihiko, you’re so _fucking tight_ ,”

 

“ _Misaki_.” Akihiko was biting his lip raw.

 

The words shot searing pleasure to his dick and made him groan louder, he couldn’t help it because it felt like Misaki was everywhere, inside his body, his mind and his soul. His throat felt painful and dry from all the noise coming from him but he just couldn’t keep quiet. Every noise from their love making was contributing to his arousal.

 

“Mmmmm.”

 

“My god, I love you so fucking much,” Misaki was whispering to him as his hand dug painfully into his right hip, it would bruise but Akihiko didn’t mind.

 

His cock was hard, leaking and smacking against his stomach as Misaki thrust into him. He could not wrap his head around the fact that Misaki was _inside_ him. He just felt so full, Misaki stretching him, there was a burning sensation under all of the tingling which was swirling in his stomach but it had dimmed down until it too had become part of the amazing experience. With every snap of Misaki’s hips a loud cry of pleasure was pushed out of Akihiko and he vowed never to laugh at Misaki when he was in such a state, even if it was to tease the man. He was so hot, he could feel the perspiration beading at his brow and damping his hair and back.

 

“Ahhh,” Akihiko cried out loudly. “Fuuuuck!”

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Misaki cursed, shoving into Akihiko as hard as he could with each word. His hand slipped off the man’s hip with the force and they fell forward unexpectedly. Akihiko was soon giving himself completely, opening his legs wider and burying his face into the pillow; he unclasped his hand from Misaki’s and slipped his them under the cool, soft material. His cries were muffled but so very loud in his silent apartment.

 

“Please, Misaki, fuck me harder!” he groaned into the pillow _._

 

He was thrusting back into Misaki’s cock as he pounded into him, their pace becoming frantic. He wanted to cum, he needed to cum so badly and he could feel it building in his stomach. He rubbed his cock against the bed trying to get some friction; he could feel it was so wet.

 

“Please, Misaki, fuck me, make me come!”

 

“Oh, _god_ , shhh! _I’m_ trying not to come!” Misaki gasped. He had held back his orgasm so long it was painful but was desperately trying to make his lover first.

 

“Ohhhhh,” Akihiko’s moan was deep, “Yes, come inside, mmmm, inside...”

 

“If you don’t shut up I will,” he murmured through gritted teeth, still aiming for the man’s prostate. “Come on, Akihiko, come for me!” Misaki was desperate he could feel he was minutes away from emptying himself inside the man.

 

Akihiko gasped loudly as he sensed a change in Misaki’s thrusts and he knew the younger man was very close. He scrambled up and shifted his knees desperate to touch himself which pushed Misaki out breaking the rhythm.

 

“Oh fuck, I didn’t mean to do that!” he cried out frustrated.

 

Within seconds he turned around and sat on his knees grabbing Misaki in the process by his hips. He pulled his ass into his lap but kept the man lying down, he lent over the top of him so they were face to face. He spat into his hand.

 

“This is how you make your uke come.” He smiled wickedly before pushing two fingers spit slick fingers into Misaki whose eyes went side with shock. He fingered him deeply, pressing his fingers insistently against Misaki’s prostate.

 

“Oh my, _fuck_ ,” Misaki cried out, immediately pushing back to meet Akihiko’s fingers. “So fucking good!”

 

It wasn’t long before Misaki was begging to be fucked and Akihiko grew impatient, both of them feeling the deep desire and need to come. They slicked up the best they could before Akihiko quickly pushed inside. Both men cried out in delight arching into the touch, gripping at each other. Akihiko was unforgiving; he rammed into Misaki’s tight ass like his life depended on it and hit his prostate perfectly every time.

 

Akihiko slipped his hand between their sweaty bodies to play with Misaki’s dick, he closed his hand around the thick wet organ and flicked his hand up and down it fast. Misaki inhaled deeply as his body tensed and then he was shouting obscenities as finally he felt himself come, the hot spray of his seed decorating their stomachs and Akihiko’s hand. The man forced Misaki to ride his orgasm, his eyes fixed to the man’s face. Akihiko sat up abruptly stopping and shivered in pleasure at the feel of the man’s muscles tightening around him. He lifted his come soaked hand to his face and licked it moaning loudly. He pulled out Misaki who was lying breathing loudly, trembling and seemingly had had enough.

 

Akihiko’s free hand went straight to his cock and he circled his hand around it giving it the same treatment that he had Misaki’s. He was coming within seconds from the combination of sensations and the taste of Misaki’s come in his mouth. He squirted over Misaki’s chest before his legs gave way and he collapsed forwards catching himself in time so he didn’t fall on Misaki.

 

They lay side by side panting, sweating and exhausted. They didn’t say anything but their hands found their partners and linked, caressing.

 

They stayed that way for a long time.

 

After a while had passed, when their hearts had stopped beating so rapidly and they had cooled down, Misaki turned to face Akihiko. He smiled down at him and brushed his sweaty fringe off his face. Akihiko smiled up at him, so very content in that moment. And the comfortable silence continued, their hands caressing and Misaki stroking Akihiko’s beautiful silver hair.

 

Akihiko’s eyes were fluttering closed.

 

The silence was broken by Misaki who whispered so lovingly to his boyfriend a simple question wanting to ask before he dosed off to sleep.

 

“Usagi-san?”

 

“Hmmm?” His eyes opened to stare into the forest ones above him.

 

“Marry me?”

 

Akihiko smiled a stunning smile and leaned up to kiss him, so very happy his Misaki was finally home.

 

_~fini~_

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: Akihiko once said to Misaki, "Just accept it; you belong to me for the rest of your life." (Or something to the effect of that anyway.) I thought him echoing these words would be significant. – Junjou Romantica - Act ... ? "Hurry up and become an adult, I want to see you attack me." (Akihiko to Misaki) – Junjou Romantica Act 7
> 
> Like my fics? Check out my [website!](www.faithvalconbridge.co.uk) And my [blog!](http://superpotterlock.tumblr.com/)


End file.
